Blue Goldstone (Ejons99)
Blue Goldstone '''is a gemsona created by '''Ejons99 Appearance Blue Goldstone has blue skin with white frekels on her face, chest and shoulders. Dark blue eyes and dark blue hair with a side cut. Shes average size 160 cm and has a semi muscular build. Blue Goldstone wears blue shorts, a big belt and a blue jacket that is missing one sleeve. Knee heigh boots with steel tipped toes. Her gemstone is located on the front of her right hand. Personality Blue Goldstone is couragious and confident. There is nothing that she wont fight, be it a person, rock or even an lovecraftian god, she wants to kick everyones ass and be the best. She has a positive attitude to most things and is ambitious. Blue Goldstone is loyal to her friends, and keeps them from getting harmed. Shes areal loud mouth, and hates being picked on by others, it really drives her over the edge. Her hobbies include fighting, exploring, fighting, hanging out with Infinite Stone, fighting, eating, fighting, eating while fighting. History Blue Goldstone woke up on the planet Calesius, in the Spiral Star System. She had no idea why she was there or how she got there, and to add on that her gem was damaged, not severe but enough to make her weak. Exploring the planet she met a lot of strange creatures and animals, but the strangest and mysterious thing she met was a tall gem draped in a long green coat. The gem called herself Infinite Stone. Ever since Blue Goldstone met Infinite Stone her life has been different, but not like she remembers her life before waking from her coma. Relationships Peridot - Blue and Peri have a bad history with each other. It started off fairly good, but after Blue screwed up some of Peridots plans and ruined half of her work, it turned into a bitter hatred for each other. Infinite Stone - the first time Blue laid eyes on her she knew that they were ment for each other. It was hard getting to know Infinite Stone, but later on their adventures and journeys, she opened up for Blue and they got very close. Dream Crystal - Blue has had very minimal interactions with Dream Crystal, but all of them has been unpleasant to say the least. Blue thinks her as a blind follower of Peridot, and has no mind of her own. Abilities Fusing like anyother gem. Hail, Soul of the Earth a type of mode BG can go into, wich infuses her with the soul of the Earth and grants her bonus in attack damaged, but minus in defence. Storm Rider BG channels the power of lightning through her right hand, and sends that power to what ever she punches (results in a explotion.) but this abillity drains BGs stamina greatly. Chaos Storm BG charges fire through her right hand, and punches straight down to the ground causing flame pillars to come out of the ground around her. Its a large AOE (area of effect) but is easy to dogde and only contains in a circle. Trivia Chaos Storm is a pyromancy from the Dark Souls franchise (How it looks like>) ☀https://youtu.be/zE36wxazE2U?t=5m41s Hardness 7 I based BG on anime protagonists, like loyal, ambitious and wanting to become the best. Her hairstyle is based on my old hairstyle. Her weapon is a Pile Bunker, a gauntlet with a stake on top. Commonly used in Mechas and Robots, if you want to learn more check this out> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PileBunker 'Gallery' IMG 1682.jpg|BG drawn by the lovely Steven Watcher|link=http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Steven_watcher/Art_Requests_-_I%27m_Bored blue goldstone.jpg|Rough sketch drawn by me 20161204_030612.jpg|BG feat Infinite Stone and Dream crystal Category:Oc Category:Ocs Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters